1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor having a cowling enclosing an engine. More specifically, this invention relates to an outboard motor having an intake passage introducing ambient air taken through an ambient air intake defined by the cowling to the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some outboard motors have an ambient air intake defined by a cowling enclosing an engine so that ambient air is taken through the ambient air intake to be used by the engine for combustion. The ambient air flowing to the engine may be accompanied by water that also enters through the ambient air intake. The interior of the cowling thus can have a labyrinth structure to separate water from the air, and to drain the water.
Japanese publication 2004-239156 discloses a water separator structure formed with a molded air duct or the like to protect electrical components, link members and so forth from water that can splash thereon. Because the labyrinthine water separator structure is provided in the interior of the cowling, its mounting structure can be complicated. Also, it is difficult to provide adequate space within the cowling for such a structure.
In certain operating instances, a large wave can overtake the outboard motor and can surmount the cowling thereof. A large volume of water thus can enter through the ambient air intake. For example, sometimes the outboard motor mounted to a watercraft is abruptly decelerated and shifted to the reverse mode to move the watercraft backward. Under this condition, a following wave approaches the outboard motor and a large volume of water also can enter through the ambient air intake. In addition, some fishing methods can be conducted while the watercraft moves backward. If such a fishing method is applied, the outboard motor can sometimes be entirely submerged, and a large volume of water entering through the ambient air intake can reach the engine of the outboard motor.
If the large volume of water enters through the ambient air intake of the cowling of the outboard motor as discussed above, functional problems such as, for example, rust and adhesion may occur because electric components, link members and so forth contact the water.